When a wish goes wrong
by Dan Inverse
Summary: What happened when a wish goes wrong? The answer is a total screw up life!! Ranma with many crosses!!!


This is an alternative world where Ranma is in the same age as Nabiki instate of Akane. Why? Because I said so!  
  
* Warning OCC character all over!!! *  
  
* Second warning this story is a bit Anti Akane so all Akane fan don't killed me since you are warned! *  
  
* I need some pre-reader!!! Anyone who complain my grammar please instate of just complain be my pre-reader!!! *  
  
  
  
When a wish goes wrong  
  
A Ranma ½ cross with A cheeky angel plus some other animation as time comes.  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
Happousai ~ POV*  
  
"Whatta haul! Whatta haul!"  
  
Happousai was in heaven; it had been the best panty raid he had ever since he release from the cave. He had been so successful that his bag was overflowing, and he was now holding some in his gi, and was even swinging a pair over his head. Furthermore with all those pretties chasing after him, all this fine qualities silky darling he now process, what else in life a man can have? Just about time when the grandmaster of anything goes decide to escaped the anger mob of female, suddenly a familiar yet unpleasant aura approach him. As the last thing the old pervert can see was a bright blue light as he was force to kiss the ground.  
  
"Damn that undisciplined student of mine! At least I have my silk- no, Nooooooo………" the ancient master sob in despair holding all his darling as he cried his heart out, "RRRRANMMMAAA! I swear upon my honor as the grand master of Anything Goes I will get you back for this!!" dramatically a lightning strike as rain begin to pour and cover the fuming old man with water.  
  
---------------  
  
Two days later  
  
---------------  
  
If this works I will get rid of that Ranma forever as the ancient pervert silently note while holding tighter the book on his hand. There you are Ranma! If everything goes according to my plan I will see how you are going to fight against the power of 'The book of Heaven's gift'  
  
*********  
  
"Ranma! Now you will pay for all that you have done to me and my poor silky darlings!" Happousai exclaimed, and then pulled out a book that looked very old, judging by the look of the book's cover, which was dusty and well old. "With this book I should used it to wish…….." Before the pervert finished his sentence Ranma kick his off the house though the usual way while not forgetting to snatch the book from the ancient pervert.  
  
"Granting wish the old freak said huh?"  
  
"If that book can grant wish maybe you can get your cure?" suggest Kasumi helpfully as she appear out of no way suddenly as usual.  
  
End flash back  
  
"So you see guys we all can cured ourselves with the correct wish!" declared the pigtail martial artist toward his other two companions.  
  
"Hmm………I had hear before this book it is call something about Heaven's gift that was stolen from the village, however Saotome why are you helping us? You could had used the power of the book and cure yourself without us?" asked the half blind hidden weapon master.  
  
"I agree with Mousse, what is your plot Saotome?"  
  
"God dammit Ryouga, Mousse, why is everything I do you two must made me look like a bad guy? Why can't you guys at least once think that all I want to do is to help my friends?"  
  
* Beside since it was a free wish and I won't lose much to get rid of two enemies. * Added Ranma silently.  
  
The two flush in red as they were ashamed of their accusing, they know that their long time rivals was only trying to help them but all they do was accusing him something he didn't do of, finally Mousse decided to do something they should had done a long time.  
  
"Ranma I am sorry, even I hate to admit I am wrong but you are not really trying to lead Shampoo on, I – I sort…of used you as my excused to stay with Shampoo."  
  
"………Dammit I don't know why on earth I will said this………I am sorry too Ranma, it wasn't really your fault that you miss our fight but it is still your damn fault I got that curse!"  
  
"Ryouga that doesn't really sound very convincing ya know!"  
  
"Shutdup Saotome! What do you expect from me? Knee down and beg for forgiveness?"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Apologies accepted, gee can't you take a small joke like this?" Looking at the Hibiki boy fuming status Ranma from a small droplet, "Well I guess not, now about the wished I want you guys to think of a wish that won't leave any flaw, so the wish wouldn't get back fire to us, here is one of my idea wish………." As the three boys start to discussed and debate as their eyes spark with hope to be a full man again.  
  
Four hours later, a lot behind the Tendo's dojo  
  
"O.K now we are set, we all had agreed that the content of the wish goes along like this!" announce the pigtail boy as the other boys nod in agreement.  
  
"Let's get started boys!" stated Ranma as he pulled out the book he carefully treasure and opened it and wait for their savoir. They wait, and waited and wait. After an hour of waiting the book still don't show any sight of magical as there isn't any flashy lights or magical creature come out, what they get was just picture of strange looking creature, and that is all.  
  
"Ranma aren't there supposed to be something to happened?" Asked the eternal lost boy  
  
"I don't know Ryouga, all I know that it was supposed to grant wish! Mousse have you got any idea to used the book since it was your tribe treasure!"  
  
"Well as for your information our village is call Amazon village for a reason you know! Only the women are permits to keep magical treasures"  
  
"How about the old ghoul will she have the information how to use the book?"  
  
"Maybe………since if I am not mistaken the book was original belong to the old ghoul herself. However if you suddenly go and asked her the books information she would surely suspect something plus the fact you can't lie even your life depended on it not to mention that the old ghoul was as cunning as a fox won't help much to prevent her from finding our the book is in your procession"  
  
"Hmmm…. Mousse would you think that Shampoo would know how to used the book?"  
  
"Hey that was a great idea Ryouga! But who will ask Shampoo for the information, I am definitely out of question which will leave only………."  
  
The half blind hidden weapon master trill of the last part, as if he had agreement with Ryouga, both of them look at the pigtail boy.  
  
"WHAT! Why are you two looking at me for?"  
  
An hour later Ranma taking Akane-air landed to the boys meeting place.  
  
"Wow! No matter how many times I see that stunt Ranma never cease to amazed me on how he do that!" asked Mousse as the pigtail martial artist landed in front of him with his head.  
  
"Well as they said practice made prefect!" Said Ranma sarcastically while he dusts away the dirt on his cloths.  
  
"What happened, no waited let me guess you go and asked Shampoo about the book and it so happened Akane was around and without asking why she just jump into conclusion and sent you for an express ride in Akane-air. Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah!" answer Ranma sheepishly.  
  
"Man! Sometimes I wonder why there isn't anyone stand forward and sent that violent bitch to hospital for mental checkup, I mean this Akane was really getting more and more violent each day!"  
  
"Hey! Akane was not like that, she is just a bit lack in controlling her emotion, that all!" snapped the bandanna boy as he jump into Akane defense.  
  
"Yeah! She was just like you P-chan!"  
  
"Ranma! That was the last offence! Prepare………" just about the Hibiki boy was going to said his routine battle cried a voice interrupt them, surprisingly it was Mousse.  
  
"Enough! You two are going to stop right there! That was not the point we are here Ranma! Did you get the information?" the half blind hidden weapon master boy asked annoyingly.  
  
"Yup! The key to summon the power of the book is using a drop of blood. *Punch* hey what you do that for asshole? " Asked Ranma who was now holding his bleeding nose while glaring at the bandanna boy. However his grumble was cut short when the book began to glow as the page automatically flip to a page where a strange clown picture. The clown like a jelly slowly pulled itself out from the book and form into a solid six-inch tall form.  
  
"Well honorable customer, I am the fiery of the book of heaven's gift, it had been a long time since I last summoned by anyone, because this is the first time you summoned me I will grant you a wish for free. Feel free to asked anything!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes before Ranma summoned the fiery out in Tendo Dojo  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nabiki was having a nice day; she had cash out a lot from her dear younger sister and her fiancée's female form pictures. As routine she asked Kasumi the where about of the pigtail martial artist.  
  
"Kasumi did you see Ranma anywhere?"  
  
"I believe I saw Ranma-kun was playing with his friend behind the dojo."  
  
"Thanks sis!" * hmmm…. If it was any one of Ranma's 'good' friends were here I don't think it will be so peaceful…Naw! Probably Hiroshi and Daisuke. *  
  
Finding there is nothing else better to do she walk back to her room to do some accounting exercise however something caught her attention, it was an soft evil laughing sound that come out from Happousai room. Normally Nabiki won't give a damn about the old pervert business; however today Nabiki was so bored that she had the strangest urged to approach him to find out what is going on.  
  
"Why are you laughing for Gramps?"  
  
"Why of course laughing for joy Nabiki-chan my girl!"  
  
"Ok than lets try another question why are you so happy?"  
  
"Well today I can finally teach that heir of mine a lesson of his lifetime or should I say 'her' lifetime, blahahahahaha!"  
  
"What did you do to Ranma?" Nabiki asked curiously as she began to have a bad feeling about this.  
  
"I gave him a book that would grant the user the complete opposite of what the user wish. Knowing that kid he would probably wish for his 'cure'. Nabiki-chan? Where did the girl go? Oh well better get my beauty sleep while I wait for a permanent Ranma-chan." Thinking about Ranma-chan large asset, Happousai couldn't help but laugh manically again that causes certain panda-man and his friend decided that a long training trip would be nice to avoid the master.  
  
*****************  
  
----------------  
  
Back to Ranma  
  
----------------  
  
"Ok, now here is my wish, 'I wish for me and my friends that was present here to became man among men!'"  
  
"Well that was quite a wish you had but it is still piece of cake now just sit back and relax!" as clown fiery began to chant in a language neither of the boys heard before.  
  
* Finally! To be a full man again! * Was the only taught that run though the boys mind, however just when the spell was about to finished a familiar voice raised saying something about cancel the wish before it was too late! As darkness cease all those who were present.  
  
*******************  
  
Meanwhile at the same time a temple near Nekomi tech, a loud manic laughter was heard. The owner of the laugh was no other than the tanned skin Goddess of Pass Urd.  
  
"Urd-neechan. What cause you to be so happy?" asked Belldandy the ever- pleasant looking Goddess of Present.  
  
Urd just like a cat as she decided to share her joy with her sister "Guess what sort of mail I received today?"  
  
"Another suspense notice?" Said the Goddess of Future Skuld as she walked into the room plainly.  
  
"Why you little…Oh never mind I guess I shouldn't bother to fight with you to ruined my good mood." As Urd cool down her temple and give herself a nice smile while turned her attention back toward Belldandy, "Bell do you still remember I request to work at Aphrodite-sama's department?"  
  
"Ah that I still remember Oneechan was so determine you followed around Aphrodite-sama all around, trying to convinced her to let you work in her department. By the judge of your look I believe Aphrodite-sama had finally decided to give you a chance, I guess I should prepare more food to celebrate."  
  
"Bell don't go all over your head so fast, waited till you see this." Urd from an even bidder smile as she materialize a thick folder as she passed the book toward Belldandy. Belldandy eyes widen as she read the content, "Masaka, they give you to match make these four?"  
  
"Yup! And Aphrodite-sama also said that I could used what ever resources I need to get these four walked into the church with their soul-mate.  
  
"Oh my!" Belldandy was all she could say as she prayed that may Kami-sama had mercy with this four unusual mortals.  
  
*******************  
  
A place where higher existent being which human called gods were monitoring the white hair goddess though a large mirror like monitor. The goddess with purple hair speaks to the blonde goddess nearest to the mirror. "Aphrodite- sama are you sure this is the correct choice? That girl is basically a chaos embody."  
  
The blonde goddess of Love and beauty Aphrodite merely gave her right hand a sad smiled, she turned her attention back to the mirror as she answer, "It had to be done this way, Urd may always blow up things in her face for a past record but she so far haven't fail in match making anyone...yet"  
  
"But with all due respect Aphrodite-sama you know if she failed the whole system will…" "I know…but asked yourself this question who else we can turn toward to solve this crisis my old friend?"  
  
"………"  
  
"Rest assure my old friend, you should know that no matter how destructive Chaos will bring but in the end it will surely end up in a strange yet good result at the end."  
  
The purple hair goddess sign as she said in weary tone, "Aphrodite-sama I just prayed this time you are correct…"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes:  
  
I decided to split the story into four parts as the story will take place in six years later when they are all working, why simple because I am lazy to describe how they adapt their new gender or for Nabiki case new looks.  
  
Like all my teasers if I don't get good respond and unconstructive flames only I will not continue the story. By the way many thanks to Dark one, Mordian, C.Rose and all those who help me in this story!!!  
  
I need some vote! Who should I start first:  
  
1) Ranma  
  
2) Ryouga  
  
3) Mousse  
  
4) Nabiki 


End file.
